1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a charger capable of charging a portable communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable communication devices, such as mobile phones, become almost indispensable in daily life, accordingly, more and more people pay attention to chargers which can charge the mobile phone efficiently. Currently, to charge a mobile phone, a user has to insert a terminal of the connecting wire of a traditional charger into a jack of the mobile phone. However, such a connection is not always reliable and it is common for users to accidentally disconnect the charger from their phone without noticing it. Therefore, what is needed is a charger with a more reliable connection means to charge a portable communication device to solve the above-mentioned problem.